Big Trouble
by Animefan1900
Summary: What happens when Ray rapes Kai in his heat and gets Kai pregnant? And what happens when people from a neighborhood village find Kai and find out he's pregnant? Can Bladebreakers keep him safe? What will happen between Kai and Ray? Or to Kai himself? Rated M for Rape, torture, hurt, language etc. Happy things will happen too :D Sequel: Trouble Not Over
1. Rape, China And Help

_Here is a new story. I could say that my oldest stories are on hold. New chapters are coming to other ones and they are coming but my problem is that new stories come up in my head etc. Okay! Enough of that and enjoy!_

* * *

Chapter 1: Rape, China And Help

They didn't know what was wrong with Ray. He was acting really weird. Even Kai was wondering about it.

'Did you notice how quiet he was?' Max asked.

'I did. Ray kept his back on us and everything,' Tyson added.

'We need to do something,' Kenny decided.

'Like what Chief? Ray either answer nothing or he doesn't say anything,' Tyson questioned.

'I don't know,' Kenny sighed. Kai stood up.

'Just leave him alone. Ray will tell us if he wants to,' Kai said.

'I hate to say this but Kai has a point. We can't force him to speak if he doesn't want to,' Max agreed. Tyson grunted and left to get something to eat. Kenny and Max followed him. On the other hand, Kai walked back to their hotel. He took his key card and opened their room. Kai spotted Ray sitting on the couch near the bed. Kai didn't say anything, closed the door and walked in.

'Hi Kai,' Ray greeted quietly.

'Hi to yourself,' Kai noticed Ray's voice immediately.

'All of you were speaking about me, weren't you?' Ray chuckled lightly.

'Hn,' Kai said while walking to his bag. He sat down and placed his phone and wallet inside it. He didn't see Ray standing up and watching him yellow cat eyes. Just when Kai was about to stand up himself Ray jumped on him and pinned on the bed by sitting on Kai's stomach.

'What are you doing Ray?! Get off of me!' Kai growled and tried to push Ray off. Kai waited a while but Ray didn't answer.

'Didn't you hear me?' Kai tried again but Ray just kept staring at him. Slowly he leaned closer to Kai's neck.

'Ray?' Kai started when he felt a wet tongue lick him.

'Stop that Ray! What are you doing?' Kai shouted but Ray kept licking. He moved up closer to Kai's ear. For a moment Kai thought Ray was going to lick him there but he changed direction. Ray moved his tongue around Kai's entire face.

'Fuck Ray! Stop!' Kai growled and kicked up. He hit at Ray's leg hard but Ray stayed unmoved. Before Kai could protest again Ray put his mouth on top of his. Kai closed his mouth tightly as Ray kissed and licked his mouth. Kai brought his hands up and grabbed Ray's shoulders. With all his strength he had Kai pushed up but Ray stayed still. Next Kai tried to move his head away but Ray grabbed it.

'Mmmh!' Kai's voice was muffled. He knew if he opened it Ray would lick his mouth inside out. Kai knew it didn't help but he continued kicking Ray.

 _'What is wrong with him?!'_ Kai thought desperately. Finally, Ray pulled away and revealed Kai's mouth covered in spit.

'What is wrong with you?' Kai tried to speak calmly but Ray didn't say anything. Nothing happened a while. Everything was quiet and it made Kai really uneasy. Suddenly Ray straightened himself. Then Kai saw a sharp knife.

'What is this?' Kai couldn't hide his fear. That made finally Ray's face move. Smirk appeared on his face. Without a warning Ray slashed Kai's shirt open to reveal Kai's skin.

'WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!' Kai shouted and tried to grab the knife but Ray hit him between the legs where it hurt the most.

'AAH!' Kai screamed. Kai wasn't able to move for a moment. But the moment gave Ray a chance to take the top, the scarf and handguards off.

'Stop this you fucker! Let me go!' Kai was able to grab the hand which held the knife but Ray used that move to hit Kai on the face. He released Ray's arm to put his hand on his own cheek.

 _'That fucking hurt,'_ Kai hissed. Then he felt Ray opening his belt.

'DON'T!' Kai tried to stop him but Ray punched him so hard this time Kai became dazed. Blood ran down on his temple. Still Kai was aware of Ray taking his pants off.

'RAY! DON'T!' Kai pushed against Ray's chest but he didn't budge. Kai began to panic as he felt Ray press against his groin.

'Do you hear me?! STOP IT!' Kai shouted as Ray kept his left hand on Kai's neck and right grabbed Kai's member. Kai's eyes closed and he gritted his teeth as Ray pulled his member up and down.

'Stop it!' Kai opened his eyes and kicked Ray again and again but Ray didn't budge. He kept Kai pinned down. Kai stared ate Ray angrily. Kai pushed his hands up and tried to push Ray off and roll over. But Ray grabbed Kai's wrists and pinned them above his head.

 ** _(NOTE: I have written more to this. If you want to read this chapter fully, if you know what I mean, send me a private message and I will answered it by giving rest of this R.A.P.E with some details. :)) Let's continue after Ray was done fucking Kai)  
_**

* * *

Dead silence filled the room when Ray blinked couple of times.

'What?' he asked out loud. As Ray leaned back he felt something under him. After glancing down he saw horror.

'KAI!' Ray yelled and turned him around.

'Hey! Say something!' Ray begged. Kai's eyes blinked slowly but they didn't register anything.

'Hurts…' he whispered.

'What have I done?!' Ray cried. His scream caught people's attention in the hallway. Then Ray heard familiar shouts behind the door before it opened.

'Ray! What is it? WHAT?!' Tyson was shocked. Max covered his mouth as Kenny's was open. Ryu, Tyson's grandfather also arrived behind them.

'I… didn't mean to! I'm sorry!' Ray cried as he jumped of the bed.

'Ray!' Tyson knocked on the door but Ray didn't answer.

'Try to calm him down Tyson while I check on Kai,' Ryu said. Closer he could see how much pain Kai was. There was blood and cum between Kai's legs.

'We need to call an ambulance,' Max said and went to grab the phone but Ray stopped him.

'Why are you stopping me? It's your fault already,' Max said.

'I know but… a normal doctor can't help. Master Tao can but he's in my village in China,' Ray explained. Everyone stared at him.

'Why?' Tyson narrowed his eyes.

'I… will explain but not until Kai awakes since he needs to hear it too and Master Tao will tell you more,' Ray replied.

'Alright. We need to get on the plane right away,' Tyson stated.

'Kenny, call Dickenson. He will let us on a private plane. We can't go on the plane with Kai if he's unconsciousness. Let's clean him,' Ryu said. He pulled Kai up and took him into the bathroom. After placing him the bathtub he took the soup and opened the faucet. Ray and Tyson held Kai's head up as Ryu carefully cleaned his entire body from cum and blood. Tyson saw Ray staring at Kai with sadness in his eyes.

'Plane is waiting on the runway,' Kenny said from the door.

'Okay. Everyone pack your bags and let's go after Kai has clothes on,' Ryu ordered. In next hour they had packed, drove to airport and were flying towards China. Ryu was sitting next to Kai on the plane. Everyone was quiet for a while before hunger hit Tyson and he began to speak.

* * *

Plane just flew into China's atmosphere when Kai awoke.

'What?' he pondered out loud.

'Kai?' voice questioned. Kai turned right and saw Ryu.

'Where are we?' Kai asked silently.

'We are about to land on China,' Ryu answered. Kai's eyes widened. China? Ray? Flashbacks appeared on Kai's mind. He abruptly gazed around and saw Ray.

'You… BASTARD!' Kai yelled but hissed in pain right afterwards.

'What's wrong?' Max asked. Kai held his stomach.

Carefully Ray spoke, 'I know you hate me right now Kai but we are on the way to meet Master Tao who will explain some things to you.'

'Why don't you?' Kai hissed.

'I will but Master Tao can set more light to this and I hope you will understand this someday. I didn't want to do it either,' Ray said. Kai grunted and turned away angrily but sighed.

'I can see it in your eyes that you are speaking the truth but why are we going there anyway?' Kai asked.

'Okay. Well, you know that our village has always been away from the outside world and there are many reasons. One of them is that men in our village can… They can…' Ray struggled to explain.

'They can what?' Kai insisted.

'They can do the same as women when having sex,' Ray said. Everyone stared at him before Kai said what was in everyone's mind.

'They can make another male pregnant?!' Kai growled.

'Pretty much,' Ray scratched his cheek a little bit.

'WHAT?!' everyone shouted.

'Master Tao told me that our village had ten to thirty people couple of hundreds of years ago. So, their bodies started to make a hormone, a gene or something like that. It ensured that males were able to give birth,' Ray said. Kai sank in his chair.

'You got to be fucking kidding me!' he cursed.

'So Master Tao knows what to do,' Ryu asked,

'Yeah. I have never told you this but he helped my uncle once. He had a sex with another male and got pregnant but my uncle didn't want the baby. So they did an abortion but it killed my uncle,' Ray said.

'Killed him?' Kenny repeated.

'Yes. Even though males can be pregnant and give birth, abortion causes death. In males a womb "appears" and baby grows in it. Abortion not only destroy it but it destroys other veins and a part of the stomach. It's hard to explain what happens there but in short, male body can't take the abortion,' Ray sighed.

'Are you saying that if I'm pregnant I have to give a birth to it?!' Kai was too shocked to talk calmly.

'Yes and I think that… you are pregnant. It has to be checked but…' Ray rubbed his neck.

'What did you say?' Kai questioned.

'Why do you think Kai's having a kid?' Tyson asked.

'Because when we had sex… I was in heat. It's almost the same thing when woman has a period but heat is more dangerous. If a boy or a man in heat doesn't have his medicine, the result is… this mostly,' Ray pointed Kai.

'Rape?' Max doesn't understand a thing.

'Mostly if person in heat doesn't have a partner,' Ray cleared out, 'And my medicine had run out. I wanted to stay away but you can't fight against your nature.'

'So that's why you were acting weird,' light bulb appeared in Tyson's head.

'Shut up Tyson,' Kai snorted.

'Hey!' Tyson said back.

'Kai is right about that Tyson,' Ray stated.

'Why?' Tyson turned.

'Our elders in our village won't allow males to leave if they are pregnant. They want to protect the child and a carrier,' Ray explained.

'Carrier?' Ryu repeated this time.

'That's what males are called since a mother is pretty off and a father isn't quiet right either. But you understand, don't you? We can't say anything if Kai's pregnant. Master Tao can keep quiet since he has done it before but no one else will,' Ray informed one more time.

'Alright,' everyone agreed. After plane landed Ray called Master Tao.

' _Hello Ray! I haven't heard from you for a while. What brings you here?'_ Tao spoke happily. He was the same happy man as before.

'It's nice to hear from you to. I will tell you later but can you send someone to pick us up?' Ray asked.

' _Us?'_ Tao questioned.

'My entire team is with me,' Ray decided not to tell everything right away to Tao over the phone.

' _Okay. I'll call Charlie. He should be around there at the moment,'_ Tao said. Ray thanked him and hang up. He turned to others who were trying Chinese food.

'This is so good!' Tyson smiled widely.

'Who's going to pick us up?' Max asked from the bench.

'Charlie. He's one of Master Tao's friends,' Ray said, 'It won't take long.' Others nodded and continued eating. Tyson's grandfather also had some before going back to the plane.

'Aren't you going to come with us?' Tyson asked.

'I wanted to make sure you arrived safely. I will tell Dickenson everything you told me on the plane,' Ryu waved before leaving. Tyson shrugged before shoving another bite of food in his mouth. Ray turned slightly to left and saw Kai staring at him before closing his eyes. He had anger in them and Ray turned his head back.

* * *

After ten minutes a car stopped in front of them.

'Charlie!' Ray smiled and ran up to him.

'I didn't believe it when Tao told me to pick you up. Jump in,' Charlie cheered and opened the doors. Everyone jumped in and Charlie drove towards the mountains.

'I hope after you are staying for a while,' Charlie started, 'I would like to spend a time with you and hear what has happened.'

'We aren't in a hurry,' Ray replied.

'I hope this Tao guy can help,' Tyson stated out loud. Max hit him between the ribs.

'Au! That hurt Max!' Tyson pushed Max's arm back.

'Help in what?' Charlie asked. Tyson's eyes widened when he realized why Max hit him.

'Oh, nothing at all. Don't worry about,' Tyson laughed nervously. Charlie watched from the mirror with narrowed eyed.

'I told them about my medicine and I have run out,' Ray said.

'Vou, hold on. You told them about your heat?' Charlie questioned worried.

'They are my friends and won't tell it to anyone else. Trust me. Does Tao have more medicine?' Ray didn't move his gaze from the road ahead of them.

'I think he does,' Charlie answered. He glanced at Ray for a while before speaking.

'Don't worry Ray. Tao can help,' Charlie smiled.

'Yeah,' Ray smiled back before glancing at others sitting on the back. Tyson showed a thumb up and others smiled. Kai kept his eyes on the window. Ray turned back and immediately saw a nostalgic building.

'Guys! We are here,' Ray informed.

* * *

 _Here you go! And remember, if you want to read the rape part detail style, send me a message. Remember review etc. Merry Christmas :D_


	2. Attack, Black Dragon And Meeting

_Yes, I was able to write this one too. Enjoy!_

* * *

Chapter 2: Attack, Black Dragon And Meeting

'So this is where you lived,' Tyson stared out of the car window. He was pushing his face right against it that his breathing showed steam on the window.

'It looks awesome!' Tyson jumped in his seat.

'And it looks peaceful too,' Max added.

'If there was television or computer, I would never leave,' Tyson pointed out.

'Good to know,' Kai turned away from the window.

'I agree,' Ray laughed. Charlie stopped the car in front of the huge dojo. Master Tao was standing there with White Tigers. As Ray stepped out Mariah grabbed him into a hug.

'Ray! I missed you!' she said.

'I missed you too. How have you been?' Ray asked as others walked behind him. Charlie went to Tao and whispered something his ear.

'Awesome. We have practiced every day. This time I will win,' Lee smirked.

'Yeah, right. Let's see about that,' Ray answered back. Tyson dashed between them.

'I want to battle too,' Tyson said.

'Let's go then,' Lee suggested.

'Ray,' Tao interrupted.

'Right. Let's fight later. We have something to talk with Tao,' Ray said.

'I know! Why don't you and Kai go talk with him while I battle Lee?' Tyson snapped his fingers.

'I will go with Ray and Kai,' Kenny said.

Tyson nodded, 'What about you Max?'

'I'll go with you. We all are not needed at the moment,' Max smiled.

'Let's go then. Follow me. Dish is over here,' Lee pointed behind himself before leading the way.

'Is something wrong Ray?' Mariah asked.

'No, we just need to talk about boring stuff. We will be right with you when ready,' Ray answered. Mariah didn't believe him but nodded and ran behind the dojo to others. Tao opened big doors and with small steps walked in. Inside he sat on his knees.

'Come,' he urged. Ray took Kai's arm and sat him down.

'What are you doing?' Kai asked.

'This is going to be related to you too,' Ray answered.

'Why? I thought that this is about your medicine,' Tao wondered.

'It's about that too. You see that… Well…' Ray started.

'He raped me,' Kai shot out.

'What?' Tao's eyes snapped open.

'Yeah. Since I had ran out of my medicine and my heat struck, that happened,' Ray closed his eyes.

'You can't be serious. How many times did you… came?' Tao asked.

'Two,' Ray answered. Tao glanced at Kai before standing up. He walked to the cabinet and took a bottle and a box form there.

'So you came here to see if you caught during that time?' Tao gave Ray the bottle while speaking.

'Something like that apparently,' Kai answered as Ray took one pill into his mouth.

'That's easy to discover,' Tao threw a box to him. Kai immediately knew what it was.

'There is a bathroom right there,' Tao pointed to left with a smile.

' _Does he think this is funny?'_ Kai thought as he stood up. This was going to be ridiculous. In ten minutes he came out with pale skin.

'It's positive,' Kai sank down on his knees.

'That brings lot of changes to you,' Tao said.

'Like that?' Kai growled.

'For instance, you can't leave our village,' Tao told them.

'What?!' Kai shouted.

'I haven't heard about that!' Ray was shocked as well.

'There is no need to shout. Our elders want simply to protect the baby and we have herbs to help you,' Tao explained.

'I'm not going to stay here! I didn't even want this stupid child!' Kai yelled. Ray turned his head away.

'I'm sorry but if you leave your own, we wouldn't have any choice but to get you back and watch you 24/7. You would have no privacy at all. Not until baby is at least five years old,' Tao apologized. Kai gritted his teeth and ran out of the dojo.

'We can watch over him,' Kenny suggested.

'That won't do it. I will keep quiet about this but you do know we can't hide it forever from the elders,' Tao promised but remind at the same time.

'I know,' Ray said sadly.

'What do we do now?' Kenny asked.

'First, we have to make sure elders won't find about this until you tell them and we have to give Kai some herbs since his body isn't used to carry a baby and he's not from this village. It won't be a problem but Kai will need more herbs than normally,' Tao said.

'I would suggest that go find him,' Tao added. Ray nodded and left running.

* * *

-With Kai-

Kai stopped running and leaned against the tree. He was panting deeply.

' _Why am I panting this badly already? I have barely run ten minutes,'_ Kai thought before glancing down.

' _Of course. The fucking baby,'_ Kai sighed. He brought his hand on the stomach and rubbed. It wasn't like he hated the baby but he didn't want to give a birth to it. He wasn't a female. Kai straightened himself to see where he had run of to. He only saw trees before turning around. Ray's village was on his sight. It did feel like he had run farther away. Suddenly something pushed him on his stomach on the ground.

'What the fuck?!' Kai yelled when he was turned around and hand clamped down on his mouth shutting him up.

'Mmmhh!' Kai tried to tug the hand away and push against the chest but person didn't budge. Instead, person leaned down right in front of his face.

'Well, look at this. We have a stranger here. It's clear you are visiting White Tiger Clan but who are you?' male voice asked. Kai could see lizard like eyes and black hair. Boy released Kai's mouth enough to hear the answer.

'Fuck off!' Kai yelled and boy covered his mouth again.

'That wasn't nice,' boy sighed disappointment. Kai glared at him before squirming again. Then they heard footsteps and shouts.

'Kai!' was heard.

'MMMMHH!' Kai yelled through the hand.

'So that's your name. Nice to meet you, Kai,' boy smiled happily. Kai glanced at him. Boy's smile faded.

'But sad that your friend is near. It looks like I have to kill him,' he whispered. Kai's eyes snapped open and he saw red. Kai kicked up and hit between boy's legs. He didn't fall of Kai but his hand left the mouth.

'RAY!' Kai shouted loudly. Boy punched him onto his mouth.

'Kai?! Get off of him!' Ray shouted as he ran up to them. Boy growled and dashed to his feet and ran into the woods. Ray kneeled down next to Kai.

'You okay?' he asked as Kai sat up.

'Yeah. He said he was going to kill you but apparently it was a big talk,' Kai growled and stood up.

'Did he say anything else? Why did he attack you?' Ray shot questions left and right.

'Nothing else and I don't know. He did ask my name and you told him when you yelled it. Let's go,' Kai turned back to the village.

'Okay but we need to tell Tao about this,' Ray said.

'No way in hell. I'm already held here like a hostage,' Kai crushed Ray's suggestion.

'Alright. You don't have to be so angry. It won't be good to you,' Ray said apologizing manner.

'Don't you dear to tell me what's good for me!' Kai yelled and dashed back to the village.

'Wait a second!' Ray was faster than Kai and was able to step in front of him.

'Fuck off!' Kai yelled when he saw a white cloth in front of him.

'At least wipe the blood from your mouth if you don't want anyone to find about this,' Ray said. Kai took the cloth and put it over his lip.

' _Who the fuck was that?'_ Kai thought as bleeding stopped. Giving cloth back to Ray he left back to the dojo. Ray sighed and followed him.

* * *

-With A Stranger-

'Why did that bastard had to ruin my fun?' boy cursed as he watched a member of White Tiger clan follow this Kai boy.

'I don't know but why do you care Mark?' other boy with brown hair asked.

'Shut up Brian! Let's go tell the elders that there are strangers here,' Mark pushed him of and walked towards their own village.

'You are too tense,' Brian said.

* * *

-With Bladebreakers-

Lee and Tyson had their match and it ended in a tie.

'Just like the time when you battled last time,' Kenny laughed.

'Let's go again!' Tyson suggested.

'Maybe later. Let's eat first,' Lee replied. Then Kai and Ray arrived.

'Where you two were? Kenny said Kai run off,' Max asked.

'I just needed to clear my head,' Kai answered and sat down.

Lee walked to Ray and whispered, _'Did something happen?'_

' _Well, I went after Kai and saw someone on top of him and holding a hand over his mouth. Person ran off but Kai doesn't want anyone to know about that,'_ Ray explained. He looked at Kai to make sure he didn't hear.

' _Why did he run?'_ Lee asked.

' _Please, don't tell anyone. I went into heat and… raped him. That's why we came here and found out that Kai is pregnant,'_ Ray whispered so quietly that Lee barely heard him.

' _What? So, Master Tao knows about this, right?'_

' _Yes and he won't tell elders about it but… but we have to tell them eventually. Don't do it for us. I… It…'_

' _You would hurt Kai again if he knew you told me. I understand. I will be quiet and I will keep an eye on him just in case,'_ Lee ensured.

' _Thanks,'_ Ray nodded.

'Let's go eat now!' Lee called out.

'Yes!' Tyson jumped up and down. Everyone went inside to eat, even Kai. But no one was aware of what was happening in another village.

* * *

-Somewhere In The Woods-

Mark and Brian knocked on the elders' door and stepped in. In the middle seat was their chief.

'Mark and Brian. Do you have something to report?' Chief asked.

'Yes, sir Dylan. We would like to inform you that there are strangers in the White Tiger village and it looks like they are going to stay there for a while,' Brian kneeled onto one of his knees as did Mark.

'Oh, I would like to meet them,' Elder Dylan wondered out loud.

'We can go meet them just now if you want, sir,' boy next to the wall said.

'Larry is right. We can send them a message that we would like to meet some people outside of our village,' boy next to him agreed.

'Thanks Joe,' Larry smiled.

'I will approve that suggestion. Brian, Peter and Roy shall come with me and Sir Paul,' Elder Dylan decided.

'Yes Sir!' everyone agreed.

* * *

-With Bladebreakers-

'That was so good!' Tyson rubbed his full stomach.

'I'm glad you liked what I cooked,' Mariah smiled.

'You cooked this?' Kenny's eyes widened.

'Yeah. I have been training with Master Tao. Where is he by the way?' Mariah realized.

'He went to his usual meeting with Elders. He should be back soon,' Ray answered. Suddenly, door opened slamming.

'What's wrong Tao?!' Gary asked before anyone else.

'Sir Richard just received a message from our neighbor village!' Tao explained panting. It was clear he had run back.

'Why is that bad?' Kenny asked nervously.

'Because that clan is called Black Dragon and they are… different,' Kevin explained.

'What do you mean?' Tyson asked.

'Truthfully, they are White Tiger clans enemies,' Ray answered.

'What? Why are they coming here?!' Kenny got really scared.

'We did fight a lot and we don't get along but they have been quiet for years now. We don't know why. This is really strange though,' Lee wondered.

'Exactly. That's why I will tell all of you to be cautious and keep your eyes open,' Tao said. Everyone nodded.

'Ray, come here,' Tao said. Ray followed him into next room.

'What?' Ray said worried.

'Try to stay close to Kai when they have arrived,' Tao sounded really worried.

'Why?' Ray was confused.

'They are just like you. They go into heat. And if even one of the is in heat, they can sense Kai's pregnancy,' Tao warned.

'It sounds bad if they would know about it but why?' Ray asked.

'It is going to be bad. Just keep your eyes on him and be near him. Can you do that?' Tao asked.

'Yes,' Ray nodded and they returned to others.

'What did Tao had to say?' Mariah asked. Before Ray could answer they saw figures walking through the forest.

'They are here,' Lee stated. Their village elders had also come just in time to meet their so called neighbors.

'Sir Dylan and Sir Paul. How are you today?' Sir Richard welcomed them with a smile but he was still keeping them in his sight.

'We are good. Thanks for meeting us,' Sir Dylan smiled and stopped walking about five meters away from Sir Richard.

'What brings you here today?' Sir Richard asked. A smirk appeared on Sir Dylan's face.

' _Why is he smirking?'_ Kai thought.

* * *

 _I hope you enjoyed that. :) I'm tired. Review :DD_


	3. After 3 Months, Revealed And Kidnapped

_Here you go! I hope you enjoy!_

* * *

Chapter 3: After 3 Months, Revealed And Kidnapped

Ray walked next to Kai when he noticed Sir Dylan's expression. He could tell Kai was thinking the same thing. Dylan was smirking for some reason.

'Well Sir Richard. I heard you had some guest and just like I informed you in the letter, I would like to meet them,' Dylan answered.

'Yes, you did. They are Bladebreakers and they are visiting us for the first time,' Richard said.

'Nice to meet you. This is Sir Paul, Brian, Peter and Roy. Why don't we go inside and get to know each other a little better,' Dylan suggested. Richard didn't have any other choice but comply. It would have been rude not to.

'This way,' Richard leaned them to living room where was table waiting them. Elders went on their knees but three boys kept standing.

'Is there something you like to talk about?' Richard asked. Bladebreakers and White Tigers kept their distance and were hanging around in the next room.

'They look scary,' Kenny was hiding behind Gary.

'I agree. Why are they anyway? For some reason I don't believe that you were the only reason why they came here,' Mariah spoke her mind.

'Why would you think that? We don't know them,' Tyson laid on his back on the floor next to Max.

'Didn't you sense it? Something feels weird,' Mariah questioned.

'Tyson doesn't have a sixth-sense,' Kai stated.

'What did you say you jerk?' Tyson shot up.

'That wasn't really nice to say a friend,' voice spoke. Everyone's eyes moved to the door. Roy was standing there with Peter and Brian behind him.

'It's true though,' Tyson pointed out, 'Au!' Max and Ray hit him behind the head. Kai stood up and started to leave until Peter stepped in front of him.

'What?' Kai hissed annoyed.

'Take it easy. Don't be so stressed,' Peter began before he sniffed, 'It won't be good for you.' Peter smirked as Kai walked past him. Ray immediately went after Kai. He started to get worried. Peter must be in heat or something. Ray wanted to make sure Kai was going to be safe and nothing was going to happen. Ray found Kai sitting on the rock alone. He sighed and sat on the edge on the floor. Ray's legs almost hit the ground.

After an hour Sir Dylan left with everyone and elders left Tyson and others alone. Kai was still sitting on the rock. He was getting annoyed because of Ray.

'Leave me alone,' Kai hissed.

'I know that you want me to leave but Tao told me to watch over you for now,' Ray said.

'Tsk! Stupid old man,' Kai grunted.

' _What am I doing? Kai won't ever forgive me,'_ Ray thought.

* * *

-With Black Dragons-

Back in their village Dylan asked Peter, Roy and Brian to talk with him and Paul.

'What did you think of them Sir Paul?' Dylan asked.

'They sure are interesting. How about you boys? What did you think?' Paul asked.

'I like them actually. They would definitely make my day happy since they are fools. Specially the one with the red cap,' Roy laughed.

'How about you Peter? I can tell you found something,' Dylan questioned.

'Yes, I did. When we went to see them, I could immediately tell that the boy with sour face, black top and blue trousers was pregnant and very stressed,' Peter said.

'Pregnant?' Mark smirked.

'Oh, really. So, you are in heat,' Dylan rubbed his chin. This was sure interesting.

'Yes. I did take my medication but I could sense and smell it,' Peter answered.

'Who is his partner?' Larry asked.

'There is only one person who could be it, Ray Kon. First, he is a part of White Tiger clan and is able to get males pregnant and the second, he was watching Kai every second. When Kai left, Ray immediately followed him,' Peter explained.

'They didn't seem like a couple to me,' Roy wondered.

'We don't know that but Ray Kon is clearly concerned about him,' Peter replied in matter of fact manner.

'Let's see how the things are going from here. Mark and Brian, you two watch them,' Dylan ordered.

* * *

-After 3 Months With Bladebreakers-

Kai's stomach has started to show and he had to use more loose tops to hide it. Still, Kai wanted to train.

'Are you ready Kai?' Tyson pulled his shooter out.

'Don't get cocky,' Kai warned. Kenny was ready with his laptop. He was going to record their training progress. Master Tao was able to talk Kai to stay in village but he had asked him to take easier. Kai didn't agree to that.

It was about the time Kai to start drinking the herbs to steady his body and was making at the moment.

'Ready? 3, 2, 1 and let it rip!' Max counted down. Kai and Tyson launched and they began to battle. It didn't take long for battle to heat up.

'I'm coming Kai! I hope you can keep your pants on!' Tyson got excited.

'Hah! You are going to eat those words!' Kai brought his hand up and was about to call an attack when pain hit inside his stomach.

'Aargh!' Kai fell on his knees and hugged his stomach.

'Kai?! What's wrong?!' Ray went down next to him.

'Hurts…' Kai grunted.

'Where is Tao?! Someone go find him!' Ray yelled and Kevin ran towards the kitchen. Tyson, Max and Kenny were also kneeling down.

'Let's go to the kitchen,' Ray took a hold on Kai's hand began to pull him on his feet.

'That's it,' Ray encouraged as he leaded Kai to the kitchen. Kai was grunting all the way.

'Tao! They are here!' Kevin called and Tao came from the door with a cup.

'You have to drink this Kai my boy. It will help,' Tao brought the cup to Kai's lips but Kai shook his head.

'You. Have. To. Drink. It. Infant needs it,' Tao didn't watch what he said.

'Infant?!' everyone expect Kenny, Lee and Ray shouted.

'Kai… Drink this,' Tao was begging now.

'Pain… will go… away,' Kai said between his grunting.

'Kai, listen to me. I'm this village's doctor and I have dealt with male pregnancies. Your body don't know how to deal with the baby. Herbs are going to help,' Tao brought cup closer.

'Kai, please. Drink it,' Ray begged.

'ALRIGHT! SHUT UP ALREADY!' Kai shouted loudly and grabbed the cup.

' _God, it stinks,'_ Kai thought as he gulped down quickly. Taste made him gag.

'That tasted fucking disgusting,' Kai cursed.

'Yeah but it's going to help. You do have to drink this more later, unfortunately. Sorry,' Tao apologized.

'Forget it,' Kai hissed.

'HEY!' Tyson snapped. Kai, Ray and Tao turned to him.

'Can you three speak and tell us too what is happening? What baby?' Tyson questioned.

'We would like to know too,' Mariah said.

' _Shit,'_ Kai sighed.

'Let's talk this over the table. Come,' Tao said. Ray and Lee made coffee and put cookies on the table. Tao told them everything.

'Kai has been pregnant for the last three months!' Tyson snapped.

'Keep your voice down Tyson. Didn't you hear what Tao just told us? If elders find about it, Kai has to stay here for five years,' Max quieted Tyson down.

'Sorry,' Tyson calmed himself.

'So, that what it was. I thought it was strange that you didn't wear your tight black top anymore,' Mariah snapped her fingers.

'You do know that you can't hide it forever Kai?' Gary pointed out.

'You aren't only one who had said that to me and I don't care. This brat wasn't my choice,' Kai hissed.

'Brat?' Mariah's eyes widened, 'Ray?'

'I went to heat Mariah and I ran out of my medicine,' Ray explained.

'Are you saying that you…' Mariah began shocked.

'…raped me. Yes,' Kai finished it.

'Now I understand you even more. We can tell elders that too. Then they might allow to leave or at least do more but I'm not sure. Elders are very strict,' Lee wondered.

'Somehow I already know that they won't allow me to even that. I just suppose to just sit around and feed this thing,' Kai growled.

'Baby is NOT a thing!' Mariah yelled. Kai stared at her angrily.

'You may not want it but it's not the baby's fault!' Mariah had tears in her eyes.

'Take it easy Mariah,' Lee said. Kai turned his eyes to the table.

'I know that,' Kai sighed deeply, stood up and left out of the door. No one else moved.

'I… I'm sorry,' Mariah wiped tears away.

'It's okay,' Lee brought his hand over Mariah's shoulder.

'Let's give some alone time, this once. He needs it,' Tao stated and left out of the door.

* * *

-With Kai-

Kai didn't stop walking away. He walked behind the trees and sat down on the rock. Kai closed his eyes and brought his hands up over his head.

' _I can't fucking believe this. I know it's not the baby's fault but I didn't ask for it. Not only that I have been a total jerk towards everyone, specially Ray. He did rape I know that but he was in heat and I was the one who walked up to him. Man, I have been a jerk,'_ Kai thought long and hard these past three months. He moved his hands down on his stomach and stroked it. His stomach felt firm even thought it was bigger.

'Heh, I don't what to do with you,' Kai slightly laughed. He didn't notice figures watching them.

* * *

-With Mark And Brian-

' _It has been nice to watch over them. Call Sir Dylan and ask what do we do now? He's sitting alone right under our noses,'_ Mark whispered. Brian took his phone out and send a message to Larry. In no time answer came.

' _ **Sir Dylan said to take him. He wants that kid.'**_ Brian showed Mark the message.

' _Why would he want that kid? Shouldn't we wait until he's about to give birth?'_ Mark wondered.

' _We won't question our elder. Go ahead,'_ Brian said. Mark smirked.

* * *

-With Kai-

Kai noticed he had rubbed his stomach over ten minutes.

'It looks like I'm starting to like you. Must be hormones,' Kai stood up when heard something snap.

'Is someone there?' Kai shouted. He glanced around but didn't see anything out of the ordinary. Then he heard it again. It felt like someone was watching them.

'Who is there?!' Kai shouted when a branch snapped right behind him. Kai dashed around and saw the same boy who had attacked him before. Before Kai could say anything boy pushed him onto ground hardly and covered his mouth just like before.

'Mmph!' Kai brought his hands up and kicked the boy, at least he tried to. Boy was locking his legs under him.

'Shhh! This time your little friend won't help you,' boy smirked.

'Mmmh!' Kai tugged against the hand over his mouth and tried to turn his head to the side.

'Sh, sh, sh. Don't make a fuss, relax. That way you won't hurt the baby,' boy smiled happily.

' _WHAT?'_ Kai's eyes widened.

'MMMPH!' Kai tried to shout through the hand but it was in vain of course.

'Just shut up will you. No one hears you anyway,' boy laughed. Kai stared at boy on top of him angrily.

'What are you doing Mark?' voice spoke. Kai glanced behind Mark and saw a familiar face, Brian.

' _Black Dragons? What do they want?'_ Kai shot a question look at them.

'He's not going to come quietly,' Mark stated.

' _Well shit, I'm not coming,'_ Kai threw his head back and forth and tried to push Mark of him harder. He was able get his right leg free and kick between Mark's legs.

'Fuck!' Mark yelped. Kai pushed Mark off, shot onto his feet and started to run. But he wasn't able to make far as Brian grabbed his hand and brought him back down on his side. That way Kai's stomach wouldn't take a hit.

'Let go of me!' Kai shouted and kicked Brian this time on the side.

'RAY!' Kai shouted in panic but something hit behind his head. Kai fell on the ground unconscious.

'Fuck me. He kicks hard. Shouldn't he be weak since he's pregnant?' Mark whined.

'Adrenaline and fear can no wonders,' Brian stared at Kai under his feet. Brian had taken a thick wood branch and had hit Kai on the head. Blood began to appear from Kai's head.

'You did hit him too hard but at least he's sleeping for now. Let's go,' Mark grabbed Kai up and carried him bride style. Brian stroked Kai's stomach.

'His stomach is so big already. I can't wait what he looks like when he's on ninth month,' Brian smiled.

'You can rub him later. Let's go,' Mark smirked. They disappeared behind the trees with Kai in their hands.

* * *

-With Bladebreakers-

'It's has been over fifteen minutes. Shouldn't Kai be back?' Tyson watched the clock.

'I agree. I'm getting worried,' Ray said.

'Hard to believe that,' Tyson grunted.

'What do you mean by that?' Ray growled.

'You raped him and it's clear he hasn't forgiven you yet,' Tyson pointed out. Ray shot up.

'I know that but that doesn't mean I don't care about him! I didn't want to do it! I stayed away from all of you! Kai to me himself and ask what was wrong with me,' Ray shouted.

'So now you are blaming Kai?! You are so lame!' Tyson yelled back.

'I DIDN'T SAY THAT!' Ray couldn't hold back his voice. Little did they know it caught elders' attention.

'YES, YOU DID!' Tyson grabbed Ray by his collar. Lee and Max went to separate them and hold two back.

'FUCK YOU! I DIDN'T WANT TO HURT HIM! I DID'T MEAN TO GET HIM PREGNANT!' Ray shouted in tears.

'Who's pregnant?' steady voice asked from the door. Everyone turned to the voice and saw Sir Richard, Matthew and Nicholas. Master Tao was shocked. Richard noticed it.

'It looks like you have something to tell us,' Richard sighed annoyed. They sat down and told them everything. Richard wasn't happy at all.

'You tell me that Ray has made Kai pregnant three months ago and no one told me. Why?' Richard asked.

'Kai didn't want to after Tao told him our village's rules about carriers. Tao managed to talk him into staying here but I don't think he can't handle it. Specially since he doesn't want that baby,' Ray explained.

'It doesn't matter. It's sad how it happened between you too but it won't change anything. Bring him here and we talk to him and tell him how the things are,' Richard stated.

'There is a small problem,' Mariah said scared.

'Don't tell me he's out on his own or something?' Richard rubbed his own nose and forehead.

'Yes, because I kind of pissed him off. He left and has been gone over fifteen minutes,' Mariah answered.

'Fifteen minutes?!' Matthew repeated.

'That's it. Sir Matthew and Sir Nicholas. Call your people and go find him. You too,' Richard pointed two teams.

'Yes sir!' everyone said. Tyson turned his back to Ray angrily and left out of the door. Ray turned himself away also. He was too angry for a reason. Tyson didn't seem to understand how Ray felt. He was sorry and it was up to Kai forgive him and not Tyson.

* * *

-With Kai-

Kai grunted. His head felt sore and he felt something soft under him. Kai opened his eyes and saw he was laying on the king size bed. He flinched when he heard something klick. Kai eyes down and saw handcuffs around his wrist in front of him.

'What… What is this?!' Kai took a hold a cuff on his wrist and tried to pull it off but didn't succeed. Edge on his eye he noticed cuffs around his ankles also.

'Shit!' Kai cursed. Since cuffs didn't budge he gazed around the room he was in. Besides the bed there was a table, a closet and a shelf. There wasn't anything else. Lamp was hanging from the roof but it looked broken. Floor and walls were made of bricks.

' _What the hell is this?'_ Kai thought and gritted his teeth.

* * *

 _And done :D Review :)_


	4. Not Again, Escape And Stomach Pain

_There you go! There is a rape in this one but I do the same thing from before. I took it away from this and if you want to read it, send me message. If you want that it's in here already, tell me that too._

 _Enjoy!_

* * *

Chapter 4: Not Again, Escape And Stomach Pain

'Kai! Where are you?!' everyone yelled alternately.

'Kai! Answer us!' Tyson yelled louder but forest was quiet. They had searched over an hour. Charlie had also joined them. Matthew's and Nicholas people had also called out for Kai but got no answer.

'KAI!' Tyson took a deep breath and shouted. No one answered.

'That hurt my ears,' Max rubbed his left ear. Then Charlie came behind the trees.

'I think we have to go back. We can't find him. I will tell Sir Richard about this,' Charlie said.

'We can't stop,' Ray protested.

'I hate to admit it but I agree with him,' Tyson said.

' _Fuck you Tyson,'_ Ray thought.

'I'm sorry but we can't find him this way,' Charlie's voice sounded sad, 'Let's go.'

They followed Charlie back to the dojo against their will.

* * *

-With Kai-

Kai had twisted his wrists and ankles for god knows how long in vain. He had pulled himself into a sitting position.

'Fuck this,' Kai growled. He turned his eyes to the heavy looking door.

'Hey! I know you are Black Dragons! Let me out!' Kai shouted, 'Does anyone hear me?!'

Then he heard a lock opening and Mark and Brian stepping in. Right behind them Kai saw Sir Dylan.

'What do you want from me?' Kai growled. Mark dashed forward, grabbed Kai's cuffed hands and pinned them above his head.

'Don't fucking touch me!' Kai went to bring his legs up but Brian grabbed them and pinned them down.

'Didn't you fucking hear me?! LET GO!' Kai shouted. Suddenly he felt a hand on his stomach.

'What the hell are you doing?' Kai glared infuriated at him and trashed around against their grip. Still Dylan moved his hand around Kai's stomach, pressed down a little bit before rubbing gently.

'Stop that!' Kai demanded.

'Why? Don't you like this?' Dylan faked his confusion.

'No!' Kai growled and tried to turn his stomach away but Dylan went down and over him that his face was touching the stomach.

'Fuck off!' Kai shouted. Dylan ignored him and stroked the stomach like he was baby's father.

'Don't worry little baby. I'm going to take a good care of you,' Dylan mumbled like a little child.

'What? WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?!' Kai was getting frustrated and frightened at the same time. Sighing Dylan raised his head back up.

'What did you not understand in that? I'm going to take care of him or her just like my own child,' Dylan smiled.

'Last time I checked baby's not yours! It's…' Kai started.

'Ray Kon's,' Dylan finished Kai's sentence, 'But it wasn't planned, right?'

'Wha…' Kai wanted to say something so badly but he didn't know what.

'Oh yes. I had Mark and Brian watch you and your friends for the last three months. They told me that Ray had a little… accident and got you pregnant against your will. And you have said more than one time you don't want this kid. I thought I would save you from the trouble and take it after it's born,' Dylan smiled in fake manner.

'That might have happened BUT in your dreams you fucker! Forget it!' Kai said right back at his face. He couldn't believe this jerk. He was going to take his baby away. Wait a second? His baby? Kai's mind was so confused about the baby. He didn't know what to do.

'Aa, are you starting to get attached to it? That's too bad. I'm still going to take it anyway,' Dylan said, stood up and walked to the door. Mark and Brian let go and Kai sat up shaking.

'Oh, and by the way. You aren't leaving here until baby is born and ours. Three months gone and six more to go. We will give you herbs and food just like you would with your friends but you stay tied up. I know you know why,' Dylan said before locking the door.

'FUCK YOU!' Kai yelled frustrated. He struggled against the cuffs harder but still it was no use. Kai fell on his side, pulled his hands over his head and tried to calm down. But… tears appeared anyway.

* * *

-With Bladebreakers-

Tyson was hitting his on the floor. He and everyone else were told to stay put until Charlie and Tao came back after talking to elders. There was so tense atmosphere that it could be cut with a knife. Max couldn't take it anymore. He shook his head and stood up.

'What is it Max?' Kenny asked concerned.

'It's this tension between us, specially between Tyson and Ray. I can't take it. There was no need for that stupid argument,' Max pointed out.

'That's just your opinion,' Tyson grunted.

'Tyson! Your attitude stinks! You two need to get a grip right now! This fighting or whatever you are doing needs to stop. It won't help Kai at all. He's in the worst position already,' Max cried. He was frustrated.

'I agree with Max here. You two need to get your shit together at least for a while,' Lee said.

'Yeah, right,' Tyson sighed.

'What about this Tyson? You two stop fighting and start working together. When Kai is found, you two go talk to him privately and ask his thoughts about all of this. How does that sound?' Max suggested. Everyone was quiet.

'I can do that,' Ray finally said.

'Me too,' Tyson nodded his head.

'That's awesome,' Max smiled. Then Charlie and Tao came.

'What did they say?' Kevin asked.

'Elders people will continue searching and that's about it,' Charlie answered disappointed.

'What we do?' Tyson asked.

'Whatever you want. They won't stop you from trying to find Kai,' Charlie answered.

* * *

-With Kai-

Kai had pulled his wrists so much that his skin broke. Now they were sore. He was beginning to get tired since he hadn't stop struggling. There were no windows in the room he was in. Because of that he didn't know what the time was. Suddenly he felt the same from before in his stomach. Quickly bringing his hands down Kai gritted his teeth growling.

'Fuck!' Kai cursed. He had his eyes tightly closed. Then the door opened. Kai opened one of his eyes little bit and saw Mark and Brian. Mark had a cup in his hand.

'It looks like it's time for your drink,' Mark said. Brian went up to Kai, grabbed his head and tried to open Kai's mouth.

'Don't touch me,' Kai growled past his gritted teeth. Brian grunted and pressed so hardly on Kai's cheek that his mouth opened. Then Brian took a hold on Kai's jaw to keep it open. Mark started to pour herb drink down. Liquid came down too fast for Kai to swallow. He coughed.

'That's it. Drink it. Then it won't hurt anymore,' Brian said coldly. Kai struggled against his grip as Mark poured last of the drink into his mouth. After that they let go and Kai shook his head while coughing.

'You need to learn your place before something happens,' Brian warned.

'Like what?!' Kai coughed and stared at him with death-glare.

Brian gazed at Mark who smirked.

* * *

-5 minutes before-

'Mark and Brian. When you make him drink it, show him his place,' Dylan ordered.

'How?' Mark asked.

'Claim him,' Dylan laughed. Brian was shocked.

'Claim… him?' Mark couldn't help but to ask.

'I didn't see the claim mark on his neck or shoulder. Do it but first, fuck him couple times,' Dylan ordered.

'Won't it hurt the infant?' Brian asked.

'Maybe if he's in stress. That's why I want to give him a shot of this,' Dylan showed a needle full of pink liquid.

* * *

-With Kai Again-

'Like. What?' Kai asked again. Suddenly Brian pinned his head on the pillow.

'Hey!' Kai grunted. Then he saw the needle coming towards his neck.

'What is that? What are you doing? Stop!' Kai shouted in panic. He hated needles. Mark pushed the needle through Kai's skin and pushed the pink stuff out.

'Ngh!' Kai hissed. After they were done Brian let of Kai's head and turned to the door.

'Try not to kill the baby,' he said before leaving.

'Kill… baby? What…' Kai panted. He started to feel hot. Mark stepped on the bed and stroked Kai's face.

'Baby's going to be fine. I was told you show you your rightful place. Thanks to that little shot it won't hurt too much,' Mark came down and licked over Kai's lips. Kai's eyes shot open.

'No!' Kai turned his head away but Mark grabbed it and pulled it back. He pushed his tongue past Kai's teeth and licked inside Kai's mouth.

'Mmph!' Kai protested and tried to push Mark off but he didn't have any strength.

' _Why can't I push him off?'_ Kai thought scared. His eyes widened even more when he felt Mark's hands over his groin.

'Nmmmoph!' Kai closed his eyes and trashed against Mark's hold but his movements were weak. Mark pulled away from his mouth and smirked. Kai panted.

'Just give up. You are too weak to fight me,' Mark laughed.

'What did you… do to me?' Kai struggled to speak. Why was he feeling this way?

'I gave you a drug that keeps your body calm. If I haven't done that… well, your baby would have died from the stress and we can't allow that. Sir Dylan wants it,' Mark explained.

'He… won't… HAVE IT! AAH!' Kai shouted but then he felt Mark pressing down between his legs.

'Shh! Relax and know who you are,' Mark opened Kai's belt and pulled his pants and boxers off.

'NO!' Kai cried. He couldn't and wouldn't do this again. He didn't want it but Mark ignored him. He took cuffs from his ankles off, pulled legs apart and pulled his own pants down.

'Please… no. Not again,' Kai whimpered.

'I'm doing more than what Ray did. Something he failed to do in his state. Looks like you are still tight,' Mark said before moving his finger over Kai's hole. Kai snapped his eyes open.

'Fuck off! I don't care! Get off!' Kai screamed and hit Mark with his hands but Mark grabbed them. Without a word he took open cuffs next to him and cuffed Kai's tied hands on the headboard. He also took a ball with straps attached to it out of his pocket.

'No… no… Help-mmmph!' Kai tried to shout but Mark pushed a big ball between Kai's teeth and strapped it behind his head tightly. Big object immediately began to hurt Kai's jaw.

'Ngmmh,' Kai mumbled.

'I don't understand what are you saying but it doesn't matter. Let's go,' Mark smiled happily.

'Nmmmoph!' Kai shook his head. Tears started to leak from his eyes. He was so frightened that he could crawl down and die.

'MMMPH!' Kai yelled when Mark pushed four fingers in.

' _NO! He's going to rip me apart!'_ Kai thought. Mark pushed with cruel speed in and out while Kai screamed. He sighed in relief when fingers pulled out but he couldn't rest.

'Mmmmphh!' Kai cried out when he felt a tip of Mark's cock pushing in.

 ** _(Here is the missing part)_**

 ** _1*_**

After doing his pants Mark pulled Kai's also back on.

'Nngh,' Kai whimpered while closing his eyes. Mark leaned forward and licked Kai's face.

'That was awesome. As you may have guessed already I'm going to fuck you again but after you have recovered. See ya,' Mark stood and left after locking the door. Kai couldn't stop crying. It hurt too much. This wasn't like him. Kai was going to kill them with his pare hands and keep them from touching him. He. Wasn't. Weak!

' _I have to get a hold of myself right this fucking minute!'_ Kai glanced up at his hands. They were in blood but it wasn't the problem.

' _I have to get cuffs off somehow,'_ Kai knew how pick a lock but he needed something tough and thin. And if he was able to get out of this, he has to be also capable to get out of this place. Kai knew he couldn't run as fast as before because of his stomach.

' _Shit,'_ Kai cursed when he realized something. Watching back to wrists Kai saw a small space between cuffs and his skin.

' _I have to pull by hand through,'_ Kai decided. It was going to hurt like hell but what else he got? Taking a deep breath Kai pulled his hands back while keeping the cuff still.

'Mmmph!' Kai growled as his work finally paid off but it felt like his wrists was on fire.

' _One more,'_ Kai thought desperately. After doing the same with his other hand he quickly stood up. But he fell back on the bed thanks to the pain. He couldn't get his feet to work. While sitting Kai undid the ball gag and rubbed his sore jaw.

'That fucker,' Kai growled and forced himself to stand up. Sneaking towards the door Kai grabbed the doorknob and slowly turned it. Door was locked of course. Scanning the ground Kai saw something metal. After wrestling with it for a while he was able to pick the door lock open. Opening it Kai immediately saw only dark and trees.

' _I'm outside already?'_ Kai wondered. Apparently he was kept in some kind of house with only one room. Kai stepped out, closed the door and sneaked behind the house. Then heard door open up. Running behind the tree Kai saw boy from before, Peter.

' _I have to go, now!'_ Kai turned around and started to run away from this place. He didn't have any idea where he was going or where Ray's village was but he wanted far away from this place. He ran just about five minutes when pain came pain in his stomach again. Kai fell on his knees and placed his hands over his stomach tightly.

'Not again,' Kai grunted in pain. He couldn't even run anymore. Ignoring the pain Kai stood up. Still keeping his hand over the stomach Kai kept going. Pain increased as he jogged but he ignored it. In twenty minutes pain had gone so bad that Kai fell on the ground while holding his stomach. Why did it hurt so much?

'Damn it,' Kai pressed his head on the ground. He tried to move but pain hit and Kai fell back down. Kai was breathing so loudly and deeply like he was giving birth. He didn't know how long he laid there but morning was beginning to appear. Then he heard something snap. Kai panicked and tried to move.

'Argh!' Kai yelped out. Pain hadn't faded even slightly. If he opened his eyes, Kai couldn't see anything. His vision was blurry from tears of pain and some sweat had gone also to them. But Kai also felt light headed. He barely heard voice yelling.

'I FOUND HIM!' man yelled.

'Who…' Kai gasped. He was so out of breath. Then he felt hand on his forehead and neck. Kai could see a blurry figure.

'I need help here! He's overheating!' man yelled. Kai lost conscious as more people arrived.

* * *

1* Kai was drugged to feel good here. They want to put Kai to the point that they don't need to use drug. Mark told Kai this.

 _Here you go. Review etc. XD_


	5. Charlie, Six Months And Gender

_I had to replace this. I noticed huge mistake in it. I used wrong name in it. Now it should be fixed_

* * *

Chapter 5: Charlie, Six Months And Gender

' _Listen to that. You like this, Kai. You truly are a whore. I'm going to claim you and nothing can stop me,' Mark laughed. Kai pulled his hands up and down._

' _No… NO!' Kai yelled._

'NO!' Kai shouted as he sat up quickly but it was too fast. Kai grabbed his stomach in pain.

'Kai! What happened?' Tyson came running with others. Master Tao was first to jump on the bed where Kai was and place his hand over the grown stomach.

'Relax, just breathe in and out slowly,' Tao said calmly. Kai opened his eyes and saw familiar faces.

' _Thank goodness,'_ Kai sighed and straightened himself.

'What happened?' Kai asked.

'Sir Richard's men found you unconsciousness from the woods. Luckily, they did since you were overheating. It's normal but dangerous for the baby,' Tao explained.

'That's it?' Kai asked.

'I don't know what you mean by that but that's everything,' Tao jumped back on the ground.

' _So, they don't know about what Mark did to me. I better keep that to myself,'_ Kai thought. Then he noticed the tension in the air.

'Okay. What's the deal with you guys?' he asked.

'What?' Tyson asked.

'Don't "what" me. I can tell something is up. Spill it out,' Kai growled.

'Tyson and Ray have something to say to you,' Max stated. Kai kept his eyes on Tyson and Ray. Tension between was clear.

'We will leave you talk privately,' Kenny said.

'Just stay put. And you two start talking,' Kai didn't need anymore stress. He was sick of tired of it.

'Well, me and Ray fought,' Tyson began.

'Fought?' Kai had to repeated. That was different. Tyson and Ray had never fought against each other with words or fists.

'About what?'

'It was about what happened. When you disappeared, Ray said he was worried about you and I thought he wasn't and shouted at him about the… rape and that you haven't forgiven him. Then he started blaming you and I snapped at him…'

'I didn't blame Kai you moron!' Ray cut Tyson off.

'Okay, okay! It was suggested that we talk with you about it and ask your opinion and how you feel,' Tyson said. Kai sighed.

'And yet again it was a stupid fight. Ray did rape me but we all know what was wrong with him. He couldn't do anything about it. It was his fault he failed to tell us… what he was. It's true it was unforgiving what Ray did to me but I can't blame him,' Kai started.

'Kai…' Ray said quietly.

'I don't know who is right or wrong but let go of it. I somewhat forgive Ray and you two stop fighting,' Kai said.

'Thanks Kai and Tyson… I'm sorry,' Ray apologized.

'Me too buddy,' Tyson smiled.

'Well then. Since that has been dealt with there is another matter also,' Tao said.

'What matter?' Kai asked.

'We are sorry Kai but Tyson and Ray were yelling so loudly that Sir Richard heard them. He knows you are pregnant and he wasn't too happy about it that we hide it three months,' Max explained.

'Are you fucking kidding me?!' Kai snapped.

'Unfortunately not. Sir Richard wants to see you. I'll be with you but others have to stay here,' Tao said and waited Kai to stand up.

' _They got to be fucking with me or something?'_ Kai thought angrily as he stood up and followed Tao. While walking Kai could still a slight pain in his ass and legs but he forgot it as they arrived at Elders' door. Tao opened it and nodded towards Kai to step in. Sighing he stepped in and saw every elder in the same room.

'I didn't know it would be all of you,' Kai sighed. Sir Richard stood up as Tao closed the door.

'How are you doing?' he asked.

'Fine.'

'That's good. We were worried that you had hurt yourself.'

'You mean "baby" would have gotten hurt,' Kai hissed.

'If you want to put it that way then yes,' Richard sat back down.

'I understand that you know difference between woman's and male pregnancy,' Richard continued.

'Yes, I know. I have to drink disgusting herbs and deliver this thing even though I don't want to,' Kai grunted,

'I know what happened between you and Ray and I'm sorry for that but our village has rules. And what makes this matter more troubling is that you are not mated to Ray,' Richard ignored Kai's attitude.

'Mated?' Kai unconsciously touched it his stomach near his groin. Mark's words echoed in his mind.

'That basically means that baby and baby's mother have a protector. For example if you would get trouble, mate would sense it and save you. He would know where you go or how you feel,' Richard explained.

'That sounds more like stalking. Forget it. I'm not going to mate anyone,' Kai growled.

'There is no need for that. Your friends told me why you wanted to hide the baby from us but I won't allow baby or you get hurt,' Richard's voice picked up the seriousness.

'I fucking get that! I already agreed to stay in this stupid place until baby is born but I'm not staying any longer than that! No matter what you do or think but I will leave here after this is over!' Kai yelled.

'If you get the rules, you have to stay until baby is five years old. Baby needs a mother to give food and safety,' Richard sighed.

'I'm NOT staying here five years! I don't care about this thing! LEAVE ME ALONE!' Kai shouted before running of.

'Kai!' Tao yelled after him.

'Master Tao. I understand how he feels since it has happened before but rules won't change. Kai has to be watched every moment from now on,' Richard ordered.

'I… I understand,' Tao bowed and left.

* * *

-With Kai-

Just like before Kai had to stop running because of the stomach. He was seriously getting tired of it. Kai glanced down.

'You are nothing but trouble to me,' Kai said out loud.

'It does sucks, doesn't it?' voice asked. Kai turned around and saw Charlie.

'It does but what do you know?' Kai snapped.

'I know a lot actually,' Charlie smiled. Kai furrowed at Charlie.

'I was at the same position as you,' Charlie said. Kai's eyes snapped open.

'You were… pregnant?' Charlie nodded.

'Since you are alive, you have a kid,' Kai pointed out.

'Yes but he's not here anymore. He left the village couple of years ago,' Charlie said.

'Why are you telling me this?' Kai furrowed.

'Because if you want someone to talk and I was ordered by Sir Richard to watch you,' Charlie said.

'Watch me?! What the fuck is wrong with him?' Kai cursed and kicked at the wall.

'He's an elder and wants to do things the same as they have done hundreds of years. Ray did tell you that he left the village before joining your team and it wasn't really appreciated,' Charlie kept his smile. Kai sighed and turned away.

'Whatever. So, you are going to watch me every second,' Kai cleared up.

'Yes. Expect when you go to bathroom. That would be stupid and even Sir Richard knows that,' Charlie said.

' _Well, that's so great. Fuck him,'_ Kai thought and moved forward. Just like he said, Charlie followed him quietly.

* * *

-With Tyson And Others-

Mariah had done diner with Lee and they brought food to the table.

'Diner is ready!' Mariah yelled. Everyone sat down.

'Where is Kai?' Gary asked.

'We don't. Tao told me he ran off after they talked to Sir Richard,' Lee said.

'Is he alone again?' Ray asked worried.

'No. Charlie is watching over him literally. Richard ordered him to watch Kai 24/7,' Lee answered.

'That's good,' Ray said. Since talking to Kai Tyson and Ray were talking normally like normal friends. Everyone else also had some fun when suddenly Charlie appeared alone.

'Where is Kai?' Ray asked. Others glanced at him. They pondered why Ray was always worried about Kai.

'Don't worry. I'm just going to bring his plate to him. He does need to eat,' Charlie smiled and left with two plates. He took one to Kai and other to himself.

'Charlie is really nice,' Max said.

'You noticed it as well. Entire village loves him basically,' Mariah smiled.

* * *

-With Kai-

Kai was sitting on the ground when Charlie brought food.

'I hope you enjoy this. Mariah is very good cook,' Charlie put plate on the ground next to Kai.

'I'm not really hungry,' Kai sighed.

'Probably but you need it. You are eating for too,' Charlie started to eat his own food. Without pushing the matter further Kai took the plate and started to eat.

-After three months-

It has been six months since Kai became pregnant. He was huge and had trouble walking more than ten minutes. He could feel baby kicking and it felt really weird. Kai couldn't wait three more months. He was sick of tired drinking weird herb drinks but he had gotten used to the taste. Kai was sitting on the couch with Charlie when Ray arrived.

'How are you doing?' Ray asked.

'Full,' Kai replied.

'I bet. I just came here to tell you that others are training with Lee and others,' Ray said.

'I'm tired of sitting down. I have to train as well,' Kai growled. Ray easily picked up annoyance in Kai's voice.

'I know and you will once you go in labor,' Ray ensured. Kai hissed and jumped.

'What is it?' Ray asked.

'Baby's kicking again,' Kai sighed.

'Can I feel it?' Ray asked carefully. Kai glared at Ray. Everyone knew baby was kicking but no one expect Kai had felt it.

'Fine,' Kai closed his eyes as Ray brought his hand on his stomach.

'It does feel weird but… nice,' Ray smiled.

'I agree on weird part,' Kai said. Ray nodded before leaving Kai with Charlie.

'Why do I feel like others don't know about that you were pregnant?' Kai asked.

'You are right. I never felt like telling them. Would you like to know what gender baby is?' Charlie asked. Kai wondered a while. Tao had come to him month or two ago and asked him the same thing.

'Do it Kai,' Tyson came.

'What?' Kai snapped. Everyone came in.

'Do it. Let's go to Tao and check it,' Tyson said again.

'Alright. Word "baby" is getting boring,' Kai admitted. Charlie stood up and took a hold on Kai's hand. Thanks to his stomach size he had trouble walking and needed help, though Kai didn't want it. Everyone went to Tao and he was excited that they came.

'Lay down there Kai. Charlie, help him,' Tao said before pulling out x-ray machine. As Kai lay down Charlie pulled his shirt up. Tao stepped on the higher chair and put cold stuff on Kai's stomach before using x-ray to check his stomach. Kai kept his eyes on the ceiling.

'There she is,' Tao finally said.

'She?' Kai asked and gazed at Tao as did everyone else.

'Yeah. You are having a baby girl. It's really rare but it's possible,' Tao said.

'Why it's rare?' Max asked.

'Two males always had a boy. It's a biology and I'm not going to explain that to you but shortly, it's very, very rare for two males to have a girl,' Tao said.

'Why don't you look at her Kai?' Charlie asked. They noticed that Kai kept his eyes away from the screen where baby was showing.

'I don't… think I can,' Kai gulped.

'Don't worry. Just take a look,' Charlie clearly begged. Slowly Kai moved his eyes to screen and saw a baby on the screen. For some reason he couldn't turn his eyes away.

'She's lovely, isn't she?' Charlie asked,

'Yes,' Kai smiled. Everyone was shocked. Kai was smiling. He brought his hand over his stomach and rubbed it.

'You can sit up now,' Tao said before shutting the machine, 'I will tell Elders the gender as well.' As Tao left Kai stood up and returned to the couch. Everyone else followed him and started to watch tv. It was old one but tv nonetheless.

' _It looks like in the end, I won't hate you. I'm sorry,'_ Kai kept stroking his tummy. Ray sat next to Kai.

'You seem happy,' Ray smiled.

'I think I have to apologize to you,' Kai shocked Ray.

'Why?'

'I have been such a jerk. It wasn't your fault and I have been calling baby a thing which she's not,' Kai explained.

'You don't have to apologize but you just called the baby "she",' tear appeared on Ray's eyes but he wiped it.

'It looks like it took time to just get used to and that I opened my eyes,' Kai explained.

'It looks like you two have fun,' Lee said.

'We are just talking here Lee,' Ray pointed out.

'Yeah, right,' Lee laughed. Night fell over the village and entire village went to sleep. Everyone had their own room. Kai changed his clothes into his night clothes and fell on the bed. He did have trouble sleeping because of the weight in front of him. Little did he know but there was an eye pare watching him.

* * *

 _I hope you enjoyed it._

 _Thank you for reviews Guest and Hanna2019._

 _Remember to review :)_


	6. Danger In Town, 2,5 Months And Gone

It's lot of jumping when it comes to time but I hope you can keep up.

Enjoy :)

* * *

Chapter 6: Danger In Town, 2,5 Months And Gone

Sun rose up from the behind the mountains. Kai woke up but he was tired as hell. His back hurt so much. With grunting Kai moved and sat edge on the bed. He rubbed his stomach. Kai hadn't gotten used to this full feeling. He was breathing through his mouth deeply when he heard someone knock on the door.

'Who's there?' Kai asked.

'It's me,' Charlie answered and opened the door, 'Is something wrong?'

'My back hurts and I feel so full that I feel sick,' Kai grunted. Charlie walked closer and kneeled in front of Kai. He put his hand over Kai's stomach. Charlie started to stroke it lovingly and it didn't go unnoticed by Kai.

'Charlie?' Kai said but it sounded more like a question.

'Oh sorry. This just reminds me of my own pregnancy. Don't worry though. Back pain and fullness are normal feelings,' Charlie stood up.

'I can't actually wait for your labor either. I know that you know it will hurt like hell but that feeling when you get your baby on your arms, you won't ever forget it,' Charlie smiled.

Kai smiled slightly, 'I can guess that.' Charlie took some of Kai's clothes and put them next to Kai on the bed.

'Dress up and let's go eat,' Charlie said before leaving Kai alone. With some trouble Kai changed his clothes into loose shirt and trousers. Now it was only shocks and shoes left.

'Fuck,' Kai cursed. He couldn't bend down or pull his leg up to put them on. Moving on his side Kai moved his right leg behind him and put sock and shoe on. He was told that his stomach will still grow and it meant that Kai wouldn't get shoes on for a while.

Everyone else were already eating when Kai arrived.

'Morning Kai! Come and taste this! Mariah is awesome cook!' Tyson put more food in his mouth.

'Slow down Tyson or you will choke,' Kenny warned. Kai sat down and took a small bite before drinking his herb drink quickly.

'Have you thought of the name yet Kai?' Mariah asked.

'No,' was an easy answer for Kai.

'Why?' Gary asked this time.

'Because I haven't thought of it yet,' Kai snorted.

'What about now?' Kevin asked at the end of the table.

'I will think about it,' Kai said before standing up.

'Are you done already? You have barely eaten,' Ray asked.

'I will take care of my eating. Drop it,' Kai said and turned around.

'Since Charlie has to watch over me I would like that you eat faster. I want to go out,' Kai sighed. Charlie only nodded and ate his own food. Others decided to follow him. Day in near town sounded nice. Lee, Gary, Kevin and Kenny decided to stay put.

'Don't be too long out there boys,' Tao said as they stepped in the car and drove off.

* * *

-In Town-

Charlie parked the car next to the park.

'What do you want to do?' Tyson asked.

'I know you have at least one thing in mind,' Ray pointed out. Tyson looked away laughing nervously.

'I don't have anything in mind,' Tyson said.

'You want to eat again,' Kai snarled. Laughing Tyson ran off.

'Tyson! Wait!' Max said and followed him. Mariah and Ray did it as well.

'Are you coming Kai?' Ray asked.

'No,' Kai replied before turning towards the park. Charlie waved to Ray and followed Kai.

' _Charlie does his job well. I don't know how he handles Kai's attitude,'_ Ray thought.

* * *

-With Kai-

Finally, he found empty bench and sat down.

'Can I sit alone for a while?' Kai asked. He just hoped Charlie would leave him alone at least for a while. Kai knew Sir Dylan told him to watch over him and Charlie has done that last three months.

'Alright. Call me if you need me,' Charlie said. Kai watched his back as he vanished behind the trees. Apparently, he walked to the car. Kai closed his eyes and listened birds singing and kids laughing.

'You are big,' small voice said. Kai opened his eyes and saw small girl staring at his stomach.

'Why are you big?' she asked when her mother arrived.

'There you are dear. I'm sorry. Did she bother you?' woman asked.

'No. She just asked me couple of questions,' Kai replied.

'Like what?' woman smiled.

'Why he's so big?' girl said. Then woman glanced down and saw Kai's stomach.

'I will explain it when you are older. Say bye bye,' woman promised. Girl waved to Kai as mother left with her. Kai watched girl hugging her mother. It made him smile.

' _Charlie is right. I can't wait for you to be in my arms,'_ Kai rubbed his stomach. He was so deep in thoughts that he didn't notice a person behind him.

Kai's eyes widened when hand covered his mouth and other went around his neck.

'Mmmphh!' Kai took a hold on the hand over his mouth and tugged against it.

'Shhh! Don't move!' person hissed in his ear. Kai tried to look behind him but he couldn't move his head. Then he saw figure walking next to him and when he recognized who his eyes widened, Mark.

' _No! Black Dragons!'_ Kai kicked around but stopped when Mark pinned his legs down on the bench.

'Take it easy. Don't hurt the baby,' Mark whispered. Kai moved his eyes around and tried to spot Charlie or someone else.

'Sir Dylan wasn't really happy that you escaped,' Mark stroked Kai's stomach, 'We were going to get you right away but you had a bodyguard but now you are alone. Get up and let's go,' Mark moved back and person holding Kai pulled him up.

' _I WON'T go with them!'_ Kai grabbed the bench.

'Let go of it! No one will save you!' Mark hissed but Kai ignored him.

'Keep quiet,' person hissed.

'Shut up Roy,' Mark moved his to Kai. He kicked him between Kai's legs.

'MMPH!' Kai's shout was muffled. Thanks to the kick Mark was able pull Kai's grip away from bench.

'Let's go,' Mark growled.

'Mmmphh!' Kai yelled and tried to struggle but yet again his big stomach was in the way. Thinking what happened before Kai kicked behind him and hit Roy. It wasn't hard kick but hard enough for Kai to get his mouth free.

'CHARLIE!' Kai wasted no time and called for help.

'Shut up!' Roy covered his mouth again and pulled Kai harder but they didn't get far. Kai saw Charlie running towards them.

'HEY! Let go of him!' he ordered.

'Shit!' Roy cursed, let go and ran away. Mark followed him. Kai laid on the ground. He sat up as Charlie kneeled next to him.

'Are you okay?' he asked without a breath.

'Yeah,' Kai gasped. Charlie helped him up.

'Let's go,' Charlie showed Kai to the car. After Kai was in Charlie called Ray and told him what happened. Next five minutes everyone returned with worried faces.

'Kai, you okay?' Ray went next to Kai in the car.

'Yes, yes, I'm fine,' Kai stated annoyed.

'Let's go back. I understand that I have to tell Sir Richard about this, don't you?' Charlie asked.

'Yeah…' Kai nodded.

Back in the dojo Kenny saw Charlie's car driving back.

'They are back!' Kenny yelled.

'Why so soon?' Lee wondered. As Charlie pulled over and everyone came out Lee attacked Ray with questions.

'Why did you come back so soon?'

'Black Dragons attacked Kai and were trying to take him away,' Ray answered.

'What?!' they shouted.

'It looks like they are desperate,' Master Tao stated.

'What do you mean?' Kai asked.

'When they came here months ago, I asked Ray to watch you. The reason is that they want offspring, no matter what,' Tao explained.

'Can't they just get pregnant on their own?' Kai growled.

'They can and they do that. This hasn't happened for years. I don't know, why would they want your baby. But I think you knew it already,' Tao glanced at Kai. Ray turned to Kai shocked.

'What is he talking about?' Ray asked. Kai gulped.

'Answer me!' Ray demanded but Kai ignored him and tried to leave. Ray wasn't having it. He grabbed Kai by his arm. Sir Richard had also come out with Charlie.

'Take it easy Ray,' Richard said. Ray backed away.

'Charlie told me what happened. Looks like you are being watched by Black Dragons. You have to stay with Charlie every moment now. Which means sleeping with in the same room. But I would like to know what Master Tao means by that?' Richard stated. Kai felt everyone's eyes on him and he started to feel anxious.

'Answer him Kai, please,' Ray begged.

'I can help you with that if you want,' Tao started, 'When you were found, I examined you but I didn't tell you everything.'

' _No…'_ Kai gulped and he had sweat on his temple.

'I found bad wounds from your wrists and… between your legs,' Tao revealed.

'Do you mean that Kai was… raped back then too?' Tyson asked. Tao nodded.

'Why didn't you tell me?! You were hurt!' Ray yelled.

'Alright! Mark kidnapped me and raped me. He said that he was going to claim me and Sir Dylan would take my baby! But I was able to escape them!' Kai yelled.

'Claim you? Was he successful?' Richard asked.

'No… Mark said… he would do it when… I wouldn't able to resist him anymore,' Kai whispered. He fell on his knees. Charlie walked next to him.

'At least claiming didn't happen but now we have to be extra careful. Charlie, be with Kai every second just like before. Apparently, they can't make a move if watch him,' Richard said.

Ray went down and gazed at Kai's face. He was crying. It was either his hormones or he broke down after telling them the truth.

'It's okay. We are not disgusted with you or anything. We were and are worried about you,' Ray said.

'I know. I just need to calm down,' Kai sobbed. He was breathing deeply. With Ray's and Charlie help he stood up and they went inside the dojo.

* * *

-After 2 And Half Months-

After incident in the park nothing else had happened. At least not bad but it didn't mean dojo was quiet. Everyone was getting ready what was going to happen after two to three weeks. Nine months were almost up and Tao had calculated when Kai was going to give birth.

Kai also had to get used to getting more help than before. Charlie had to put his socks and shoes on since Kai couldn't reach his feet anymore. It looked like he had two big footballs in his stomach. Kai didn't understand why he was so big. He had only one baby.

Kai could only sit down and grunt in pain. His stomach and back hurt every day. It was normal since Kai's body wasn't used to carrying a baby.

Everyone else had left to town and Kai was alone in the dojo with Charlie and some elders. Charlie came with cup of hot drink.

'Drink this. It's some herbs,' Charlie smiled.

'Again? Tao already gave me herbs,' Kai said.

'I know. This will help in the pain,' Charlie put cup near Kai's mouth. With that Kai slowly drank it. When cup was empty Charlie stood up and returned to kitchen.

Kai glanced at the clock. It was almost 6 pm. Others should be back soon. After few minutes Kai realized it didn't hurt anymore but Kai felt sleepy.

'Did it work?' Charlie sat down next to him after he was done with his chores.

'Yeah but… why am I sleepy,' Kai asked.

'You must be tired then,' Charlie's voice sounded different. Kai glanced at Charlie. He saw blank but dark expression.

'I wasn't a minute ago. Not until you…' Kai stopped when he realized it.

'No…' Kai panicked. He tried to move but Charlie grabbed him into a hug or rather in a hold.

'Shhh… Just sleep,' Charlie whispered coldly.

'Why… did… you…' Kai panted before losing consciousness. Charlie gazed down and watched Kai's calm face. After stroking Kai's cheek couple of times Charlie pulled Kai up and into his arms. One under Kai's torso and the other under Kai's legs. Charlie headed towards the foods and disappeared with Kai.

* * *

 _Review :) :D  
_


	7. Betrayed, Revealed And Labor

_I don't know what's going on but here is another one._

 _Shorter but lot of action.  
_

 _WARNING: Child birth_

* * *

Chapter 7: Betrayed, Revealed And Labor

'Hello! We are back!' Tyson yelled but got no answer. Couch was empty.

'Has Kai gone somewhere with Charlie?' Ray asked.

'Apparently. No one is here,' Tyson pointed towards the couch.

'Kai is barely able to move but it looks like he has Charlie to help him,' Kenny said. Ray found Tao meditating.

'Have you seen Kai and Charlie?' Ray asked.

'No. They are probably out. They will come back,' Tao said.

'I hope so,' Ray said. Something felt really wrong.

* * *

-With Kai-

Kai grunted when he opened his eyes. He felt so dizzy and sick.

'What happened?' Kai asked himself. He looked around and noticed he was laying on a weird looking bed. It looked like a dentist chair. His hands were chained in thick shackles behind his head and legs were chained a meter apart from each other.

'WHAT?!' Kai twisted his hands but shackles held. He wasn't laying down but he wasn't sitting straight either. His body was bound in 75-degree angle.

Kai tried to remember what happened. Last thing he recalled was Charlie.

'Charlie? Charlie! Let me go! Hey!' Kai yelled. He saw door open in front of him. Charlie came in but he looked different. He didn't have that happy look on his face but cold one.

'What are you doing?' Kai asked. Charlie brought his hand forward and placed it gently on Kai's tight and big stomach.

'Charlie?' Kai tried to get Charlie to say something but Charlie kept stroking the stomach.

'Can you say something? Where are we?' Kai spoke. Charlie grunted and turned away quickly. He walked behind Kai and opened the drawer.

'What are you doing? Hey!' Kai started to panic. Charlie was acting really weird. He returned with duct tape. Kai shut his mouth and gulped. Charlie bent forward near Kai's ear.

'Are you going to keep your mouth shut? If not, I'm going to tape it shut,' Charlie's voice send shivers through Kai's spine. Kai didn't say anything. Charlie moved back a little to see Kai's face.

'Are you going to keep it shut?' Charlie asked. Kai nodded quickly. Charlie put duct tape on the near table. Kai's body shivered as Charlie moved his hands down, pulled shirt over Kai's stomach and stroked the pale skin.

' _What is he doing?'_ Kai gritted his teeth.

'It looks like you are enjoying yourself,' familiar voice said. Kai's eyes shot to the door and he saw Sir Dylan. Kai gulped when he realized where he was. Charlie had brought him back to Black Dragon.

Kai's breathing came labored due to the panic and Charlie noticed it.

'Calm down Kai. Shh,' Charlie stroked Kai's neck.

'P… please… Let me go,' Kai whispered. Sir Dylan stepped next to Kai while Charlie stayed between Kai's spread legs.

'It won't be long. Couple more weeks and your little girl is mine,' Dylan smirked.

'What? How do you know baby is a girl?' Kai asked frightened.

'Charlie told me,' Dylan smiled. Kai turned shocked towards Charlie who had his eyes on his stomach.

'I can't believe how big you are,' Dylan said more to himself.

'Wait minute! What is going on here?!' Kai snapped back.

'What are you doing with Black Dragon clan Charlie?' Kai also asked,

'Didn't Charlie tell you? He has been part of since the day he was born,' Dylan explained.

'You mean…' Kai's voice quietened down.

'Yes. He's a spy in White Tiger clan. It's handy and that way we know everything what they are up to. It also makes your stay here lot easier. He has to be with you all the time,' Dylan said. Kai couldn't help but stare at Charlie. He trusted Charlie and allowed him to do stuff Kai hadn't allowed anyone else do. Fear and shock changed into anger.

'You bastard! I trusted you!' Kai yelled, 'Don't touch me!' Charlie moved back and had sad look on his face. He took the tape from the table. As Charlie took a piece of it Kai turned his head away. But Charlie put tape over Kai's mouth.

'Mmmph!' Kai shook his head.

'Now then. Let's continue where we left off last time,' Dylan decided. Kai glared at him angrily and frightened at the same time.

'Ooh, don't worry. Mark won't claim you until little girl is born but after she is here, you and Mark are going to spend some time together,' Dylan said smiling.

'Nmmmoph!' Kai shook his head scared.

'Since I have told you this much I will tell you something. I'm not going to get the baby. Charlie will take her and raise her like his own daughter,' Dylan revealed. Kai's eyes widened. This couldn't be happening.

'I leave you with Charlie for a while. He will take care for you until you go to labor. He will help you go through it as well. Have fun,' Dylan said before leaving.

Then Charlie continued stroking Kai's stomach and sniffing it. He also put his head on top of it.

'Mmmph!' Kai mumbled. He couldn't move his stomach away thanks to the position he was in. Kai moved his up and ignored Charlie touching his stomach. He already felt sick and Charlie made it worse.

' _Ray… Find me… Please,'_ Kai begged.

* * *

-With Ray After Two Weeks-

Sir Richard had send his men to search Kai again after realizing he had disappeared. They couldn't get a hold on Charlie either. They have looked over two weeks but no luck. Richard wanted to search them from Black Dragon clan's village but they couldn't do it unless they had proof Kai and Charlie were there.

Ray was so worried that he couldn't sleep anymore.

'We will find them,' Tyson sat next to Ray on the ground outside.

'They have to be in Black Dragon's village. It's the only place left,' Ray said.

'We know that but unless you have evidence they are there then we can't do anything about it,' Lee reminded.

'You guys realize nine months are over. Kai is going to give birth soon,' Max said.

'That's worrying me the most. That's why I'm going to Black Dragon,' Ray stood up.

'No, you are not. Do you want to start a war?' Lee snapped.

'I'm going to spy on them. If I see either one of them, I come back and tell you guys, okay?' Ray asked.

'Alright, but be careful,' Lee agreed and Ray took off. They could only wait now.

* * *

-With Kai-

Kai grunted behind the gag as pain grew. He didn't know how long he had laid there but others must be worried. Kai hasn't seen Charlie or anyone for a while and he was happy about that.

Kai tugged against restrains but they didn't budge. He had to get out before going into labor. It was only way to protect the baby. He glanced down on his stomach.

' _I will get you out of here. I promise,'_ Kai thought before struggling again. Suddenly he felt wet under him.

' _No… Don't tell me,'_ Kai couldn't see between his legs but huge pain confirmed it.

'MMMPH!' Kai couldn't help but to cry out. That's when Charlie came with guards and Sir Dylan. Kai glared at them panting. It hurt so much.

'It looks like your water broke. Good,' Charlie said.

' _I knew it! Shit! I can't! No!'_ Kai cried out in pain. Charlie ripped Kai's pants and boxers off leaving him naked waist down. He even pushed Kai's legs wider apart.

'Nmmoph- MMH!' Kai protested but pain hit again. Charlie moved in front of his face.

'I did tell you this part is the most painful. I told you the truth. But… I did lie to you too. You won't get your baby into your arms, ever,' Charlie growled.

'Nmoph,' Kai panted. His breathing was labored but Charlie ignored it. He was keeping his eyes between Kai's legs. There were towels and some other stuff next to him on the table. Kai didn't know how long they staid still but Kai was in tears. He didn't want them to take his baby and they knew it.

'Kind of ironic. First you don't want it but now you do. Love is a strange thing,' Charlie smiled for the first time. He took the tape of Kai's mouth who immediately panted deeply.

'Don't… Aah!' Kai gasped out before crying out. He was breathing like crazy.

'Hurts…' Kai said quietly.

'When he's ready? It's over three hours,' Dylan asked.

' _Three hours?'_ Kai got his answer how long he was there.

'He's almost ready to push,' Charlie answered.

'No…' Kai protested panting.

'Yes and you will do it unless you want her to die,' Charlie threatened. Kai sobbed at that. Hormones or something made him so emotional.

'Now! Push!' Charlie ordered but Kai shook his head. If he did that, they would take her away but if he didn't, she would die.

'Don't make this any harder than it needs to be. Push or do you want me to cut your stomach open? That's an option as well,' Charlie yelled. That was it what made Kai take a deep breath and push. He screamed loudly in pain.

'Again!' Charlie said and Kai pushed. He didn't know how many times or how long he did it but they made progress.

'Head is out. Push!' Charlie informed. With screaming Kai pushed enough to shoulders get out.

'One last time!' Charlie clearly mocked. Gritting his teeth baby girl was out. Charlie's hands and shirt were soaked in blood but he didn't care. He looked at the beautiful crying baby girl smiling. She had Kai's brown eyes and Ray's black hair. Charlie cut the umbilical cord before washing the baby from the blood and wrapping blanket around her.

Kai was in so much pain. He felt empty and his stomach had gone flat again. He gazed with teary eyes at Charlie who was carrying his baby away. He had only heard her crying.

'No… Please… Come back! Don't! Please Charlie! Give her back! CHARLIE!' Kai yelled as Charlie left the room.

'BASTARD!' Kai cried out in anger and sadness. He twisted his hands and legs despite the pain.

'Shut him up and clean him but don't move him from there. That's a perfect position for Mark,' Dylan said before leaving.

'YOU FUCKERS! GIVE HER BACK!-MMMPH!' Kai's shout was muffled by piece of a cloth. Kai threw his head away and tried to hold his breath. But due to the sobbing and crying Kai breathed in the chloroform. Slowly Kai's eyes closed and tear fell down on his cheek.

* * *

-With Ray-

Ray had walked over half an hour before reaching the village. He stayed behind the trees and pushes while watching around. In first three to four hours he didn't recognize anyone. Then he spotted Sir Dylan and some other people like Brian. But next thing shocked him. Ray saw Charlie walking behind Sir Dylan and he held something in his hands.

' _It has to be Kai's baby! Shit! I hope Charlie won't let his eyes of her or let anyone else touch her before we save them,'_ Ray said before running back. Ray was right about one thing. Charlie wasn't going to let his eyes away from little girl but Ray didn't know the right reason.

* * *

 _It was again jumping in time line but now we get more action... and rape unfortunately. So sorry_

 _Review_


	8. Realization, Mine And Rescue, Right?

_Here you go. Update here._

 ** _WARNING: RAPE (read if you want, but if not, skip it)_**

* * *

Chapter 8: Another Realization, You're Mine And Rescue, Right?

Kai woke up sore but it didn't matter. He knew what had happened. He felt so hurt. He didn't care anymore about anything. Kai just wanted his child back. Tears fell down his cheeks as door opened. Kai didn't have to look up to know who it was, Mark.

'Is my little baby crying?' he mocked.

'Go away,' Kai sobbed.

'I wish I could do that but I waited so long for my mother be finished with you that I won't leave until I'm satisfied,' Mark smiled.

'Wha… mother?' Kai turned to Mark and realized it.

'Charlie… You are Charlie's son,' Kai stated to himself mostly.

'Aah, yes. He's going to take good care of my step sister,' Mark stroked Kai's wet cheek.

'No! She's not yours anything! Give her back to me!' Kai snapped.

'You are not in position give me demands and no, you won't ever see her again. It's sad that you didn't even get to say goodbye but whatever,' Mark tapped Kai on his thigh.

'You bastard!' Kai cried. He couldn't stop tears from coming.

 _ **Warning**_

'I'm going to fuck you so hard that you will forget her,' Mark pulled his pants down and even took his shoes off. After ripping Kai's shirt of he started to lick Kai's nipple.

'Stop! Don't touch me!' Kai yelled but Mark continued by sucking and biting. Kai gritted his teeth and clenched his fists. He gasped out when he felt Mark's fingers go inside his already sore ass. Kai tried to move his hips away but Mark's hand followed.

'Stop that! Hurts!' Kai shouted. Mark moved to his other nipple and sucked it and pushed his finger further and up.

'Aah!' Kai gasped as Mark pumped his hand and fingers up and down.

'Stop! Ah! Don't!' Kai grunted. Mark pulled his mouth away from Kai's nipple before kneeling lower. He moved his fingers moved them like he was searching something and he founded it. It was Kai's prostate.

Kai's head shot up eyes widened, 'Aah!'

'There it is. You are going to feel good soon and this time I'm not even using drugs,' Mark said before fingering Kai's prostate.

'Fuck you! Argh!' Kai hissed. He felt Mark licking his member now.

' _This can't be happening again!'_ Kai growled and moved his hips away, at least he tried. Kai gasped when fingers pulled away but they grabbed his member instead.

'Aah!' Kai's eyes and mouth widened when Mark started to suck him. He moved back and forth along Kai's member.

Kai closed his mouth biting his lip to keep his voice down. Mark moved fast but gently and it made Kai crazy. His body started to enjoy the treatment. Kai felt hot sensation inside him and even idiot knew what it was.

Kai's body bolted up from the feeling, _'NO! I don't want to cum! Please! Stop!'_ Kai shook his head and twisted his limbs but Mark increased his speed and moaned.

'Stop! Please! I don't want to cum! Don't!' Kai screamed. He didn't want to beg but there wasn't anything else he could do. His begging call wasn't heard and sucking brought Kai to edge. He came into Mark's mouth with screaming in tears. Mark pulled away smiling and licked his lips before standing up.

* * *

 _Here is the rape part  
_

* * *

Kai's body shivered widely.

'Pull it out… Now,' Kai panted. Mark moved forward making his member move in deeper as well.

'Ah!' Kai gasped when Mark was only inches away from his face.

'Didn't I tell you or are you stupid? You won't tell me what to do. You are mine now and forever. Remember that,' Mark pulled sharply away and made Kai whimper. Blood and cum poured out of his ass.

'You… won't claim me! No one will!' Kai yelled tiredly.

'Oh god you are stupid. Since you are mine I will do it and you can't stop it. Besides you can't go anywhere. Get some sleep. I wake you when I claim you,' Mark left and locked the door.

'You FUCKER!' Kai cursed and twisted his hands but Mark was right. He couldn't get free on his own. Growling in defeat Kai stared at the ceiling.

' _Ray… Where are you?'_ Kai drifted in sleep.

* * *

-With Charlie-

He couldn't believe how soft baby felt. He hummed and sang to her while walking to his room. Charlie stroked her little head.

'I have to think a name for you. What would you like?' Charlie kissed Kai's baby on the forehead as she slept. Males' babies feeding was different from females'. Man didn't grow boobs or anything and because of it babies milk had to be bought from the store. It was enough for them.

'After you wake up, I give you some milk,' Charlie sat down on the couch and ignore everything else while stroking her head.

* * *

-At The Same Time With Ray-

After returning to dojo and telling everyone who he saw, Richard finally allowed them to search Black Dragon village. Ray was running ahead on everyone.

'Wait up Ray! We can't run as fast as you!' Tyson was out of breath.

'We have to hurry! I feel something is about to happen!' Ray said and continued running. Other White Tigers were right behind him as was Richard's men.

' _Look on Charlie's face didn't look right,'_ Ray thought worryingly. His sixth sense told him that Charlie was the reason he was so worried. Ray planned on finding Kai first and let Richard's men find Charlie and Kai's baby. Everyone agreed.

' _I have to hurry!'_ Ray thought as he ran faster. He wanted to go straight to the village before but they had to ask permission from the elders. Ray knew they wasted time because of it since they had to go to Black Dragon village which wasn't really close.

* * *

-With Kai-

Kai made numerous attempts to get lose but in vain. Bonds held tightly but he wasn't about to give up. Mark would have to claim him over his dead body. Just as he struggled again door opened and Mark came back.

' _Why is he back already?'_ Kai gulped and twisted his hands.

'Change of plans my dear,' he started and walked to between Kai's legs.

'I'm NOT your dear!' Kai shouted. He bolted when Mark grabbed his thighs and leaned closer to his face.

'You really have a thick skull. No matter. You're mine now and forever. I was going to let you rest but…' Mark moved back and took a ball gag out, 'Your little friends have been spotted.'

'Wha-MMMPH!' Kai began but Mark pushed the gag between Kai's teeth.

'Oh yes and that's why I'm going to claim you now. Even if they rescue you, you will be mine as long as I live,' Mark smirked as he tied the gag in place. Kai had terror look on his eyes.

'And you deserve to know this. I'm going to make you pregnant with my kid,' Mark pulled his pants down.

 _ **Warning**_

'Nmoph… NMMMMMOHH!' Kai screamed and struggled wildly in tears. He cried more when Mark only laughed and pushed back inside Kai. He couldn't feel anything besides fear and sadness. Not only he was going to lose his child, he was going to lose his life.

'Mmmmphh!' Kai screamed as Mark moved faster.

'That's it. Almost there,' Mark moaned as his eyes changed.

' _No… NO! Help! SOMEONE!'_ Kai thought. Mark moved his mouth next to Kai's ear.

'This might hurt a bit,' he warned before snapping his teeth against Kai's neck and biting down.

'MMMPPPHH!' Kai shut his eyes and bit down on the ball gag as Mark cummed and pain filled his neck. Single tear fell down on his cheek as Mark pulled way entirely. He had a little but of blood on his chin but he licked it away.

 ** _Warning End_**

'That's much better. I hope you said goodbye to your old life,' Mark patted Kai's cheek but Kai didn't acknowledge him. He didn't even see Mark undo his bonds until he fell down.

'It's no use to keep you tied up anymore. I will always find you no matter what happens. Remember that,' Mark laughed before leaving. Kai moved his hand to Mark's bite mark and broke down crying. He had lost his old composure. He curled himself and hid his head with his hands. He didn't take the gag of but sobbed. There was no use anymore.

' _How could I let that fucker claim me? How?'_ Kai thought in tears.

* * *

-With Ray-

They arrived at the village with a bang. About to go search for Kai when he heard baby crying. His instinct knew whose baby it was. Eyes narrowing, he dashed towards the sound with Lee, Tyson and others and found Charlie inside a small house holding the baby tightly.

'Charlie? Give her to me,' Ray growled.

'Shouldn't you ask is he okay or something?' Tyson wondered.

'I agree on that Ray,' Lee said.

'Charlie, I'm not going to ask again. Give my child back!' Ray yelled. Charlie backed away angrily.

'What are you doing Charlie?' Lee asked.

'She's mine! She has always been! My little baby,' Charlie stroked crying baby's head.

'Last time I checked that was never the case. Kai gave birth to her and I'm her father. Give her back!' Ray dashed forwards so quickly that no one could react fast enough. Charlie did manage to dodge but Lee grabbed taller man's arm tightly.

'Get off! You won't take her away from me!' Charlie protested madly.

'You're insane!' Lee realized and kicked Charlie between the legs as Ray had a hold on the girl.

'I got her!' Ray said and moved away from trashing man. Elders men came and pushed him down on the ground.

'You little pests! Give my child back!' Charlie shouted. Then they heard more crashing sounds. Ray glanced back and saw two clans fight each other.

'We have to leave Ray!' Tyson said.

'Not without Kai!' Ray said and left running with Lee close behind him.

'KAI! Where are you?!' Ray yelled. He dodged attacks coming to him and kept running and yelling when Lee called out to him.

'Here!' was only thing Ray needed to hear. He ran to Lee and opened door. There was Kai, on the ground crying and naked.

'Kai!' Ray kneeled next to Kai and shook with his right hand.

'It's me! Ray!' he repeated and slowly Kai looked up. He had a ball gag in his mouth. Without hesitation Ray took it off.

'Hurry up Ray! They are getting an upper-hand,' Lee said.

'R… ay,' Kai whispered.

'Yeah. Look who's with me. It's our baby girl. But you have to try and stand up. Let's get out of here,' Ray said and put baby on the ground for a while to look for Kai's trousers and putting them back on.

'It's… no use,' Kai shook his head and didn't move.

'What do you mean "no use"? We have to go,' Ray asked. Lee came up to him and took the baby as Ray tried to pull Kai up.

'He… claimed me! It's no use anymore!' Kai covered his eyes crying.

'Wha…' Ray was shocked. His eyes widened when he noticed a bite mark on Kai's neck, a claim mark.

'No…' Ray couldn't believe it. Lee kneeled down as shocked as Ray was.

'Let's go. There is nothing we can do,' Lee tried again.

'NO! I'm not leaving Kai here!' Ray said, pulled Kai up and carried him with bride style. Lee sighed and ran in front of Ray. They left just in time with others. Tyson and others had locked Charlie inside the house he was in. They couldn't bring him with them after what they had heard. Kai had his eyes open and could see behind Ray. Immediately he spotted Mark smirking and waving at him. Tears broke down again from Kai's eyes.

* * *

 _I cried writing this :( So sorry_

 _Do tell me what you think in reviews_


	9. Health, Name And Leaving

_Here is the last chapter of this story. I was planning to make this longer but plans changed. SEQUEL is on the works here too._

 _Enjoy_

* * *

Chapter 9: Health, Name And Leaving

Back in White Tiger village Ray had brought Kai immediately to Master Tao. Lee brought their baby as well after in forming Elders what had happened.

Inside the big room Elders were quiet and trying to think what to do.

'This is outrage!' Sir Nicholas yelled.

'They finally did it!' Sir Matthew continued.

'Calm down. First, we need to find a way to help the mother,' Mam Lisa said.

'I agree. He's suffered the most here,' Mam Nancy added.

'Isn't there any way to break Mark's claim?' Mam Elisabeth asked.

'Only way to break the claim is the person who gave it to die. No other way is known,' Sir Richard shook his head sadly.

'That means Mark will always find Kai and his child because of it,' Sir Matthew said. No one else said anything.

* * *

-With Ray-

Tao had brought baby girl to Ray and returned to treat Kai. Now, Ray was stroking his little child's head. He watched her brown eyes as she smiled and made happy noises.

'I'm so glad you are safe,' Ray kissed her on the forehead. Tyson, Max and Kenny were next to him and admiring her. White Tigers were smiling too but still, everyone was worried about Kai.

'I can't believe what Charlie said… and did,' Tyson stated. After calculating things and searched the room where Kai disappeared from, everyone knew that Charlie had brought Kai to Black Dragon village but why?

'I believe he lost it at some point,' Lee said.

'Yeah…' Ray agreed quietly. He didn't care about Charlie anymore. He only wanted to know how Kai was doing.

* * *

-With Kai-

He saw a bright light after he opened his slowly. He recognized Master Tao treating scratches on his wrists and ankles.

'Hey, you awake?' Tao asked but Kai turned his eyes away.

'It's okay. Your safe now,' Tao tried to ensure but Kai turned to his side face towards the wall and back towards Tao. Short elderly sighed sadly when he saw Kai touch the bite mark.

'Do you want to see your baby?' Tao asked. To that Kai turned and nodded.

'Okay. I'll be right back,' Tao smiled and went to Ray and others.

'What's up?' Kevin asked.

'Ray, come here with her,' Tao noted. Ray stood up and followed Tao to Kai. He was still facing the wall.

'Kai? She is here,' Tao said. Kai turned around and sat up. Ray stepped closer and put girl into Kai's arms. She recognized Kai immediately as her mother and smiled.

'She's beautiful, isn't she? She's our child,' Ray spoke.

'Maybe but…' Kai stopped talking and touched his neck again.

'Hey! We are going to get through this. I promise. I won't let him or anyone else hurt you ever again,' Ray took Kai's hands off of his neck and kept a tight grip on it.

'Okay but I heard that… this thing couldn't be broken unless Mark dies,' Kai said.

'I know, I know,' Ray pulled Kai into a hug, 'But I promise that won't matter. I will keep you safe.'

'Okay,' Kai pushed Ray off slowly, 'After what happened first, I can't believe I'm saying that I trust you. You didn't control yourself and I can't and won't be angry because of it.'

'I know. Let's raise her together. By the way, what's going to be her name?' Ray asked and stroked girl's head.

'I was thinking… Kiara. I don't know the last name,' Kai said.

'How about Kiara Hiwatari?' Ray suggested.

'My last name but why?' Kai pondered.

'It suits her better. Kiara Kon versus Kiara Hiwatari. Hiwatari sounds more amazing in my opinion,' Ray sat down next to Kai's legs.

'Alright, if you want that,' Kai nodded. Ray smiled as Tao returned.

'This is going to be the last drink of this disgusting tasting thing,' Tao gave it to Kai who drank it with frown on his face.

'Elders came to a decision that you and Ray are allowed to back to Japan if you want. For your safety,' Tao revealed.

'That's… wonderful. We don't have to stay here and we can wherever we want,' Ray stroked Kai's shoulder. He was smiling too. Not only he would get away from here but he would be with people he wanted to be.

'When can we leave?' Kai asked.

'Eager one, aren't you? You can leave anytime. I have checked your health and you're going to be fine,' Tao answered before leaving.

'Let's go then! Kenny ordered plane tickets!' Tyson came running, 'So, she is Kiara then. Pretty,' he added.

'Did everyone eavesdrop?' Kai asked.

'Kind of,' Tyson replied nervously, 'Don't hit me,' he begged.

'It's fine,' Kai said, 'But why did Charlie take me and wanted Kiara?' Kai asked.

'We don't know. He was nuts when I took Kiara from him,' Ray said.

'He must have wanted his own child but he's not capable to do it,' Sir Richard appeared.

'What do you mean by that?' Kai asked. He hadn't said anything about Mark being his kid.

'I have known him for a very long time and he told be that he couldn't get pregnant. He had tried but failed,' Sir Richard explained.

'That's sad but still he has no right to take someone else's child,' Mariah stated.

'We are going to keep an eye on him as well the rest of them. Tell me Kai something. Was he always a part of Black Dragon clan?' elder asked.

'Sir Dylan told me that he was on their side right from the beginning and just… spying you to them,' Kai answered. He wasn't lying but he left the Mark part out. Charlie have lied about it too.

'Okay. I always thought we had a leak but didn't know where to look. He's back there and can stay there. We won't start doing anything unnecessary since you are safe. Have a safe trip back to Japan,' he wished before leaving.

'What a jerk and I trusted him,' Ray growled, 'But let's forget it and go,' Ray helped Kai up.

'This time we have a taxi to take us to the airport,' Max said and pointed towards a van.

'I do hope we see each other again soon,' Lee shook Ray's hand.

'Yeah,' Ray nodded. Everyone said goodbyes and taxi left.

'I do have one more question Ray. After that I'm quiet about this subject,' Tyson said.

'Yeah?' Ray answered.

'That… claim mark… Does that mean Mark will find Kai if he wants to?' Tyson asked carefully.

'Unfortunately, but it can't be helped,' Ray admitted. Just like he promised Tyson dropped the subject and continued talking with Max about sweets they were going to at home. Kai was in his own thoughts while stroking Kiara who was asleep in his hands.

' _I'm going to take care of you unlike my grandfather did to me,'_ Kai decided. After the events during the last tournament Voltaire was in jail and Kai had his own apartment. Ray lived with Tyson, Kenny and Max had their own homes.

'Are you to going to move together?' Max dropped the question which had crossed Kai's mind.

'I don't know. Do you want that Kai? I'm okay with everything,' Ray said.

'Let's just keep the things as they are. I'm not ready to move in with someone yet,' Kai said.

'It's fine. I'll be at Tyson's as usual,' Ray nodded in understanding.

Soon Bladebreakers arrived at the airport and headed towards Japan. Theirs lives, specially Kai's took one eighty turn.

* * *

-In China With Mark-

Charlie had gone nuts after baby had been taken away and he had to be sedated but Mark didn't care about that. Even though Ray had come and rescued Kai, it didn't matter. By closing his eyes, he could immediately see Kai holding the baby in an airplane.

' _You won't get away from me my dear,'_ Mark laughed darkly.

'You look happy,' Brian noticed.

'Why shouldn't I be? I can find him so easily. I let him have his fun for now but it won't last long,' Mark said before leaving to his room.

* * *

 _This chapter was shorter. Charlie explanation might have mistakes (I don't remeber what he had told elders or what they know XD) But let's go with this now XD_

 _Do review_

 _SEQUEL: Coming_


End file.
